


Captivated

by TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), And I feel like Lotor and Allura are the same age as Shiro, Angst, Angst?, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Definitely., Everyone on Team Voltron is a dick to Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Druids (Voltron), Good Lotor, Haggar and Zarkon are fucking dicks, Homophobia, Human Experimentation, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I love them all sm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), It's tagged as underage because I kept Lance's age 17, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, LANCE DID NOTHING WRONG PROTEC MY SON 2K17, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance gets captured, Lancelot (Voltron), Lotor is very protective, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not how I actually feel about them though, Omegaverse, Positive Lancelot (Voltron), Psychological Torture, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Torture, end game Lancelot (Voltron), maybe some onesided Klance idk yet, probably, smut?, so they're all 25 y/o, this is gonna be long i am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay/pseuds/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay
Summary: Lance had always been the one on the team to lift everyone else up, even though all they did was push him down in return.Until, that is, a particular blue-eyed stranger, picks him up off the ground.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, yeah, so ONCE AGAIN instead of posting the next chapter of one of my other 3 fics, which I really need to update, I’m going to post a new fic because I am absolute, 100%, grade A trash. But anyways, I just HAD to post this because I’ve been thinking about this for like a month and I just wanna fucking post it already goddamn. Also this is my first Voltron fic so bare with me it’s probably gonna be shit but whatever. Enjoy!

“Lance! What the fuck?!” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

“Yeah, you never mean to do anything, but you still somehow manage to fuck everything up anyways!” 

Lance had noticed that for the past few quintants Pidge had been more down than she usually was. So, he immediately made it his job to brighten her spirits. That however, had resulted in Lance accidently getting food goo all over one of her computers. 

“Wait, I’ll go get something to clean it up.” Lance was just about to run off to the Castle’s kitchen to get some paper towels, when Pidge stopped him. 

“No Lance, I think you’ve done enough.” The younger girl snapped. 

“Pidge, I’m really sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh and maybe cheer you up a little bit.” Lance admitted as he lifted his hand to hold his forearm.

“You think that you making another one of your stupid jokes is gonna help me forget about the fact that I don’t even know whether or not my family is alive?!” She asked rhetorically, her arms crossed, glaring at Lance. 

“I just don’t like to see you so sad all the time Pidge, I mean I get it, I miss my family a lot too-”  
He was abruptly cut off by the green paladin. 

“You think that’s the same Lance?! At least you know where your family is! Matt and my dad could be dead just floating around in space somewhere, and you think you can complain about how homesick you are?!” She was yelling at him again and Lance couldn’t help but flinch at her words. 

“Pidge I just-” 

“Why don’t you do everyone a favor and just stop trying to help Lance.” Pidge turned away from him and began to curse under her breath as he wiped the goo off of her laptop. Lance took that as his queue to leave the room to let Pidge cool off. He couldn’t help but think back to the harsh words she had spouted at him not too long ago. It was definitely not the first time someone on the team had yelled at him like that. Lance sighed as he made his way through the castle halls. He was headed to his room when he passed the training deck and noticed Keith and Shiro taking turns training with the galitiator. Keith seemed to just be finishing whatever level he was on when Lance decided to join them. 

“Hey guys, whatcha doing?” 

“What does it look like we’re doing Lance.” The red paladin replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow. 

“Uh, well, I saw you guys in here and thought that I could maybe help you train, ya know? With a little one on one.” Keith and Shiro exchanged a look. 

“Yeah, no offense Lance, but I don’t think training with you would help either of us very much.” Keith deadpanned. 

“Huh? Why not? Don’t think you could take me?” He assumed, a smirk finding its way on his face. Keith let out a short dry laugh and crossed his arms over his armor clad chest. 

“Honestly Lance, you’re nowhere near our level of hand to hand combat, you’re not enough of a challenge to help us train one on one.” 

“Yeah, I’d have to agree with Keith Lance, you need to put in a lot more training hours, I mean, we’re paladins now, you need to start taking this more seriously, there’s a lot at stake.” Lance was beginning to feel irritated by his teammate’s accusations. 

“I don’t know what you guys mean, I’ve never taken anything more seriously in my life. Voltron is the most important thing to me in the whole universe.” The blue paladin argued. 

“Then maybe you should contribute a little more to the team instead of messing around all the time and holding everyone else back.” Lance was surprised at his leader. 

Is that really what everyone thinks of me? 

Am I just holding the team back? 

But instead of arguing further with his fellow paladins, Lance decided to go to his room like he had originally intended, leaving Keith and Shiro to continue their training. 

When Lance got to his room and opened the door he saw none other than his best friend sitting on his bed waiting for him with a stack of Marvel DVDs that they had found at a space mall not too long ago, along with a portable DVD player. Lance couldn’t help but smile wide at the samoan boy. He could use a nerdy movie marathon with the yellow paladin. 

***

They had just finished The Winter Soldier and were about to replace it with the second Iron Man movie when Lance decided to ask Hunk the question that had been burning in his mind ever since talking to Keith and Shiro a few hours prior. 

“Hey Hunk?” 

“Yeah buddy?” He responded, switching out the movie they had finished with the next one. 

“Am I holding the rest of the team back?” Hunk stopped what he was doing, putting the DVD cases down and turning on the bed to look at Lance. 

“What?” 

“Ya know, like, do I just get in everyone’s way?” 

“Um, well, I mean you do goof around a lot more than anyone else on the team, but I don’t really know, I’ve never thought about it.” There was a pause before Lance replied to what his best friend had told him. 

Maybe I am just in the way.

“Um, Sorry Hunk, I’m actually getting pretty tired, maybe we could watch the rest tomorrow night?” He offered, fake yawning. In all honesty, Lance just wanted to be alone for a few hours. 

“Oh, sorry buddy, I can’t. I already told Coran that I’d help him with some stuff, but maybe Pidge will watch them with you.” Hunk answered as he began to turn off the portable DVD player and head out of Lance’s room and into his own for the night. 

“Yeah, maybe.” He agreed, knowing that Pidge will most definitely not want to have a movie marathon with him tomorrow night. Hunk gave his friend one last smile and said goodnight before closing the electronic door behind him. Once the door was shut and Lance was alone, he laid flat on his back on his bed and watched the unchanging ceiling. 

He was only left with his thoughts for a few more moments until the Castle’s alarm system blasted through the speakers. Lance quickly jumped up from his bed and sprinted out the room towards the bridge. There, he was met with Allura and Coran sitting at a large table with the other paladins joining them. He made his way over to his team and took his regular seat in between Hunk and Keith. 

“Princess what’s happening? Are we under attack?” Shiro asked quickly. 

“I do apologize for the noise while it’s so late but I’m afraid it was necessary.”

“Allura, Coran, what’s going on?” Keith inquired, confused and impatient. 

“Well, for the past few quintants Pidge has been close to figuring out a way to hack into a Galra warship’s mainframe.” The Altean explained. 

“So..?” Lance drew out the word, hoping for a deeper explanation. 

“So.. If we can get into their computer system then we access all kinds of files and information about future attacks and invasions.” Pidge clarified things a little further for the blue paladin as she typed away on her laptop that was no longer covered in green goo. 

“It would give us the ultimate upper hand in the fight against the Galra.” Allura finished. 

“Wow. That’s, amazing Pidge.” Shiro commented, very pleased with the news of finally being ahead of the Galra for once. 

“Yeah, well, we would’ve been having this meeting vargas ago if a certain someone didn’t get food goo all over my computer.” Lance sunk further into his seat, wanting to hide from his team, but of course Keith had noticed. 

“Oh, really Lance, what the hell is wrong with you?” 

“It was an accident, I was just trying to-” Lance cut himself off upon seeing his fellow paladin’s expressions. They didn’t care if it was an accident or not, all they cared about was if he had fucked up or not. The Cuban boy decided to bite the bullet and try to avoid getting yelled at as much as possible. This caused a sigh to escape Keith’s lips. 

“Always one for making excuses, you can never just man up and admit that you fucked up can you?” He said it more to himself than to Lance, but everyone could still hear it loud and clear. 

I do just mess everything up, don’t I?

Lance could feel the tears pricklng in his eyes and threatening to fall but he screamed at them to stay put. Thankfully, they listened. For the rest of the meeting Allura, Pidge, and Coran explained the mission. Apparently, Pidge could only hack into the Galra mainframe if she had physical access to a ship. Which meant, that the team would have to go into a Galra cruiser and find a way into its mainframe. 

“Sounds simple enough.” The black paladin concluded once they had gone over the plan.

“Yeah should be.” Pidge added. 

“So when are we doing this?” Hunk folded his arms across his yellow shirt, nervous for the mission like he always was. 

“We’ve been tracking a Galra ship. It will be closest to us tomorrow. That is when the mission will be executed.” The princess answered Hunk and the room fell silent. 

Twenty vargas was not very much time to prepare for a mission on this scale. Something was almost definitely going to go wrong.


	2. Yellow Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but school is kicking my ass but despite that I really wanted to post another chapter of this bc I've been thinking about this story a lot and I have a ton of ideas that I can't wait to incorporate into it, but for now I hope you enjoy the second chapter! <3  
> (ALSO S4 WAS EVERYTHING I JUST WANNA PUT THAT OUT THERE)

It was decided that Lance was going to be put on watch, due to the fact that neither Keith nor Shiro trusted him to do anything else. 

Lance was currently manning the doorway to the room that Hunk and Pidge were in, trying to hack into the cruiser’s system and get information. He was honestly getting a little bored with just standing there and waiting. He wished that Keith and Shiro didn't think of him as such a weak member of the team. Maybe that way he would've actually been of some sort of help during the mission. Instead he just leaned against the doorframe, rifle in hand, feeling as useless as he always did. He let out a soft sigh, forgetting that the coms were still on inside the team’s helmets. 

“Oh what Lance, keeping watch too hard for you?” Keith spoke over the headset, the annoyance in his voice evident. 

“Knock it off guys.” Shiro chimed in, like the true space dad he was trying to keep some peace between them. 

“I didn't even do any-” The blue paladin was quickly cut off. 

“I said knock it off Lance.” The younger male tried his best to keep the irritation that he had stationary, not wanting to give anyone another reason to snap at him. He decided it was best to stay completely silent for the remainder of the mission. 

Pidge and Hunk seemed to be just about finished when Lance heard a clatter coming from down the hall. He immediately raised his rifle, ready to take out any target in his sights at any moment. Suddenly a voice came through the coms, making Lance jump. 

“Hey Lance, we’re all done here so Pidge and I are gonna head back to the lions, Keith and Shiro are said they’ll meet us there. Ya coming?” Hunk’s deep voice informed. 

“Yeah, I'll be there in just a tick buddy, I'm just gonna check down this hallway first to make sure everything's clear.” The blue paladin responded. 

“Ok, be careful.” 

“Will do.” 

The quiet hum of the headset could still be heard after Hunk had signed off. A constant white noise that only further fueled Lance’s anxiety as he stopped at the end of the hall. The blue paladin lowered his gun before poking his head around the corner. The hallway seemed to be clear as he turned down it with his gun raised once again. The Cuban boy could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck and down his back as he made his way through the halls of the Galra battle Cruiser. It’s purple, glowing interior was anything but comforting. 

“You have kept me waiting, paladin of blue…” a gravely voice sung. Lance hurriedly spun around, rifle in hand, and was met with two, void, yellow eyes that seemed to burn into his very being. He was too stunned to shoot. Too shocked to act, instead he just stand there, almost as if he were entranced. He had only noticed after a few seconds that the yellow-eyed figure had a blade pointed directly at his face at a proximity that made him indescribably uncomfortable. Lance tried to swallow his fear deep within him. 

You’re a paladin of Voltron, start acting like it. 

Lance wanted nothing more than to squeeze his eyes shut as hard as he could just so those blazing eyes would stop boring into him. He kept them wide open though, staring back. 

There was nothing but hostile silence between them. The only sound that could be heard was the frantic beating of the young paladin’s heart hammering against his rib cage. It was as if it wanted to escape this situation just as much as Lance did. 

Hunk’s concerned voice was suddenly heard from Lance’s helmet.

“Hey, buddy, we’re ready to go, you on your way?” 

The voice of his childhood friend seemed to unfreeze him in that moment as the fear previously in him dissipated. He looked at the cloaked yellow-eyed figure before him with more confidence, despite the jagged knife being pointed far too near his face. 

Lance knew he wasn’t very skilled when it came to hand to hand combat. Something that the team always seemed to remind him of as well. And he couldn’t really see a way around what was going to inevitably happen in his current situation. 

“Lance, what’s taking you so long? Let’s go!” It was Keith’s voice this time with his signature irritated tone that he seemed to reserve for only Lance.

Despite the way his team made Lance feel a majority of the time, they were his family. And Lance would do anything for his family. 

Lance took one more second to clear his head and in a single swift motion pushed the hooded Galra figure to the ground away from him long enough to respond to his team. 

“GUYS LEAVE WITHOUT ME, NOW, G-“ 

The blue Paladin cut himself off as he glanced up at the Galra who had quickly gotten up and was now charging at him, knife ready to strike. 

He barely had another second to register what happened as he was suddenly falling to his knees. 

Everything was black and he could feel the warmth of his own blood gush down his face from the fresh wound. Once the pain hit him he crumpled on the floor completely, screaming. The last thing he heard were the shouts of his fellow paladins calling his name before the pain became too much for him to handle as he passed out. 

***

Lance was extremely confused when he woke up sometime later. The first thing that he realised was that he had a splitting headache, the second was that it was completely pitch black where ever he was. He reached towards his face and cautiously touched when his eyelids were, only to be met with a bandage. He felt around his head to find that his eyes were covered with thick layers of bandages. This confused the blue Paladin even further. He began to rise into a sitting position from where he was laying, only to be met with a harsh pounding sensation throughout his skull. He reaches up to cradle his skull and he felt his head swimming.

It was then that he began to take in his surroundings. Although he couldn’t see anything due to the mysterious bandages, he still had his other senses to help him figure out where he was. He placed his hands back onto what he assumed to he a bed and was surprised at the softness of the sheets underneath him. It almost felt as if they were made from silk or velvet. He didn’t want to try to walk around yet considering his lack of wanting to run into a wall or something. And even after trying as hard as he possibly could, there were no sounds to be heard apart from the regular hums and buzzes of a spacecraft. 

“H-hello…? Is a-anyone there..?” Lance wished his voice came out more confidently, but couldn’t help the crack in it. His throat seemed to be incredibly raw as he reached a hand up to touch his vocal cords. 

“The Paladin is awake, inform Prince Lotor at once.” 

Lance’s body froze as a booming voice resounded throughout the room. No more than a few ticks later, the unmistakable sound of a ship door opening and closing could be heard.

Lance could feel his heart begin to beat erratically for the second time that quintant. For a moment everything was completely silent. The blue Paladin could feel back of his neck begin to dampen with sweat. Then the footsteps began to draw closer and closer to him. 

Step 

 

Step 

 

Step 

Just when Lance didn’t think that his heart could take very much anymore, the steps halted. 

“I would like to be left alone with my new toy for a few vargas if you don’t mind.” The voice that spoke this time was softer, smoother. It almost would’ve calmed Lance if he wasn’t so scared and confused. 

“Of course your highness, Vrepit Sa.” Lance could hear the door open and close once more before the owner of this new voice spoke again. 

“I know that you must be rather scared and confused at the moment but do not concern yourself Paladin of blue, for it is my very last intent to cause you any harm.” 

If Lance wasn’t confused before he definitely was now. He considered the possibility that this could somehow be a tactic to make him feel safe so that he’ll willingly give them information about Voltron. He decided to keep that in mind for now. 

When the Prince saw that Lance wasn’t going to respond he let out a small sigh and continued. 

“I am Prince Lotor, of the Galra Empire… and if you’ll let me, I’d like to do everything I can in my power to get you out of here and back to your team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (or whatever holiday you may or may not celebrate) and a happy new year. My resolution is to hopefully update more for you guys T-T   
> Please leave comments/ kudos and let me know what you thought of the fic so far! <3


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, holy shit my dudes you all actually have me fucking S H 0 0 K after I posted chapter 2 you’re all so nice and your comments made me so fucking happy and it honestly just made me want to put out chapter 3 as soon as I could. I’m currently sick as fuck rn so I’m not at school which means that I have some time to post for once! (Also who else is fucking PUMPED for march 2nd !!!) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Lance sat there for what felt like forever in stunned silence. Darkness still engulfed him, confusion continued to overwhelm him, and the few mysterious and poorly explained words of some strange Galra wasn’t helping to relax him either.

After a moment or two though, he decided to respond. 

“Look, I don’t know what kind of sick fucked up mind game you’re trying to pull with me, but I’m not gonna telling you shit, okay buddy.” 

If there was one thing for sure, it was that Lotor has never been spoken to like that before. He seemed a bit stunned himself for a tick or two before he corrected the young Paladin.

“My paladin, you seem to have misunderstood my intentions towards you. Please try to understand, I wish only for your safe return to your team, so that you may continue your noble fight against the Galra empire.” Although Lance could not see Lotor, The half-breed prince crouched down on one knee to bow in respect to the paladin. 

“Listen here you schmuck, I’m not falling for your bullshit. Do you really think for a second, that I believe that the Prince of the mother fucking Galra empire, Voltron’s sworn enemy, is on our side?” Lance yelled at the prince. In a panic, Lotor rose from his kneeling position and clamped a hand over the paladin’s mouth. Lance, of course, did not appreciate him doing so and grabbed onto Lotor’s arm trying to pull the half-breed off of him. Lance was fidgeting and squirming as he tried to shake the prince off, however his hand remained over Lance’s mouth, silencing his mumbling. 

“I deeply apologize for this paladin, but you please must be quiet when we are talking of such things. If it becomes known that I have been attempting to aid a paladin of Voltron we will both be publicly executed.” Lance stopped his fidgeting at that and Lotor seemed to relax once the paladin seemed to calm down. “I’m going to remove my hand now, and all I will ask of you is to please listen to me paladin, I beg you.” Despite Lance’s skepticism towards the Galran prince, he couldn’t help but detect sincerity in his voice. After a few ticks he nodded his head in response to the prince, and as promised he was let go. “I once again must apologize for handling you so poorly paladin, you really didn’t leave me very much choice, but please know that I hold you in the highest regard and wish not to hurt you in any way.” Lance remained quiet, not really sure how to respond to the prince. Lotor, however, also said nothing, leaving the two men in an uncomfortable silence. 

“So are you going to properly explain anything to me, or am I just going to have to figure it out on my own?” Lance questioned. He really only said anything because he couldn’t stand the silence on top of the darkness in the room. Despite not really liking Lotor at the moment, he was glad that someone was there. He needed something to distract himself so that he wouldn’t start to panic. 

“Oh yes, of course, I will tell you everything. Hopefully then you will trust me enough to help you… What is it exactly that you would like to know?” Lance could feel what he assumed was the bed dip slightly next to him as Lotor sat down. Lance shifted so that he would be facing him, not like that really mattered though. 

“If you’re telling the truth.. Why?” The blue paladin inquired, suspicious of the prince’s intent. 

“Why, what?” The Galra half-breed through back at him. 

“Why do you want to help me? Help Voltron? Why would you go against your own people?” Lance could feel his patience run thin as his confusion and frustration began to boil over. 

“Paladin of blue.. I may be half Galra, and my father may be emperor, but.. I do not want any of this. I was raised on cruelty and blood, war and savagery. I have seen far too much destruction and death in my lifetime and I wish to see no more of it. I have always resented my father and his empire, resented what they have done and what they continue to do. However, I must pretend each day that I am just like all the rest of them, that I am just like my father.. But, I dream about a peaceful universe, and I want to do anything I can to make that a reality so that no one will ever have to see what I have had to see because of my father’s empire. That is why I want to help you and your team paladin. For ten thousand years there was no hope, but now that Voltron has returned, you are like a godsend.. I have finally been given the opportunity to help fulfill my dream.” Lance could only describe himself as speechless at Prince Lotor’s answer. 

“Um, wow.. I don’t really know what to say to that..” Lance turned his head to face down at his lap, and scratched the back of his neck.

“You needn’t say anything paladin. My words are truthful and I hope they reach you… Is there anything else that you desire to ask me?” Lance paused for a moment. 

“How are you planning to help me?” The young paladin faced the Prince next to him once more.

“I’m glad you asked paladin, Although, you might not enjoy the answer I give you…” Lotor hesitated. 

“The fuck is that suppose to mean?” The prince cringed at Lance’s returning harsh tone. 

“Well, the only way that I will be capable of helping you back to your team is by first convincing the court, as well as my father, that you are my newest pet…” The prince was almost gald for a moment that the young paladin could not see him or the blush that rose on his light purple cheeks. He was sure that any moment now the paladin was going to start yelling profanities again. 

“What, like your dog?” Lance was very confused at this point. 

Lotor cleared his throat before speaking. “Um.. I’m not quite sure what a ‘dog’ is but-” 

“Um... like a yupper I guess, except dogs walk on four legs and they bark instead of saying ‘yup’.” Lance interrupted the Prince to explain.

“Oh I see.. In that case, no not at all like a ‘dog’.” Lotor lowered his gaze to the floor, embarrassed at the notion of having to explain what exactly a ‘pet’ was. 

“Well then what is?” Lotor could start to hear the paladin’s frustration in his voice. 

“Um, well, that is..” The prince hesitated, not looking forward to the paladin’s reaction. 

“Just spit it out already.” Lance was beginning to lose the shred of patience that he had been holding onto.

“A pet, in Galra terms at least, is something more intimate…” The prince somewhat answered trying to avoid giving a better explanation for as long as he could. 

“Intimate?” Lance’s confused tone echoed in the room for a brief moment as the half-breed beside him hesitated to answer. 

“..... in a sexual sense. Like a lover almost, I suppose…” Lotor gave a timid side glance at the young paladin beside him, dreading his response.

“WAIT WHAT?!” Lance turned his body to face the Prince completely on the other side of the bed. 

“Paladin please listen-” Lotor raised his arms in front of himself in a gesture to calm the paladin. Forgetting for a moment that he could not see him. 

“I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU!” Lance yelled at the now very flustered prince. 

“O-of course not that’s not what I meant-” Despite knowing that the paladin could not see him, Lotor continued to wave his hands in front of him in a panic, as if to support what he was saying. 

“Well then please do tell, what the fuck it is that you meant.” The blue paladin could start to now feel the rage bubbling inside him at the prince’s outrageous words.

“You wouldn’t really be my pet, it would just be an act to convince my father and the rest of the Galran court. Although it would have to be convincing, but that in no way means that we would have to have intercourse with one another.” By now, the prince’s entire face was ablaze with his embarrassment. 

“And what is it.. Exactly, that we would have to do in order to.. Make it convincing?” Lance asked, not really looking forward to what the answer ay be. 

“Well, nothing too extreme. I will warn you though, I cannot show you the respect that you deserve like I am currently. I am very different when I must pretend to be like all the others in the court. However, that is not how I truly am, it is vital that you remember that paladin.” 

Lance could feel his exhaustion slowly begin to take over. “Why do I have to do this anyways?” 

“Well it’s currently the only reason that I am able to speak to you now, especially in the privacy of my own room.” Lotor answered simply. 

“What do you mean?” The blue paladin raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“When I heard that my mother had captured a paladin of Voltron I knew I had to do something, help you somehow. So, when I went to visit my mother in the infirmary to see you for myself, I told my mother that I took a liking to you and wished to keep you as my pet. She only agreed since I promised not to kill you.” Lotor seemed to say the last part more quietly to himself, not really wanting the blue paladin to hear. 

Despite his attempt, the paladin heard him clearly. “Kill me?!” Lance shouted in alarm. 

“L-like I said before, I would never actually do such a thing, it was part of the act.” The prince attempted to reassure. He was positive that he had never had a conversation quite as stressful as this one.

“And this was really the only way that you could think to help me?” Lance questioned, hoping for some sort of alternative. 

“I know that it is a bit… “ Lotor trailed off, not really finishing his thought. “But I’m afraid it is the only way.” 

“You know I didn’t really need any help, I’m perfectly capable of escaping by myself.” The young paladin stated, attempting to reject the prince’s help. 

“I do not doubt your abilities paladin, however, without my help, you had almost no chance of escaping my mother, let alone this ship.” There was a small pause between them .

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Lance inquired, as the teasing side of his personality came out a bit. 

“It’s the truth.” The prince answered with finality, not picking up on Lance’s tone. The silence that engulfed the room after Lotor’s response was deafening. Lance could hear every minute thing that was taking place around him. From the soft hum of the ship, to the prince’s every breath. After a few ticks Lance could feel himself begin to panic slightly. The subtle noises that surrounded him continued to remind him of the darkness that he faced no matter where he attempted to look. 

Not being able to handle the silence for much more, and in an attempt to calm himself, Lance decided to ask the question that had been on his mind from the very moment he awoke. 

“Why..” Lance paused before he continued, still a little apprehensive towards the prince. “Why are my eyes wrapped in bandages?” Although there was still quite a bit of distance between them, Lance could feel Lotor stiffen slightly beside him.

“Do you not remember any of the events prior to this?” Lotor inquired, wanting to approach the topic as gently as he could. 

“I remember the mission.. I remember hearing something down the hall. There was this hooded figure.. And then, just pain, a lot of pain..” He trailed off, not recalling much after that. 

Lotor cleared his throat before he began to speak again. “The hooded figure you speak of, that is Haggar, my.. My mother. She attacked you with a knife. Your eyes were severely damaged.” There was a grim tone to the prince’s voice that sent a small wave of panic through the young paladin. 

“They’ll get better though right? I’ll be able to see again?” Lance asked, optimistically. Almost praying that the prince would at least give him this piece of good news. 

“Paladin, I’m sorry but there is a high possibility that you may never regain your sight.” Silent tension filled every crevice of the room as Lance sat there, letting Lotor’s words fully sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was kinda sort but idk…  
> I honestly should’ve posted this a while ago bc I pretty much had this chapter done like a week ago but I needed to add more to it bc when I originally wrote it, it was basically all dialog lol   
> Anyways like I said at the beginning chapter notes I am sick af so I might be able to post the next chapter sooner than usual  
> Also thank you guys for reading and dealing with my fucked up posting schedule~ hope you enjoyed and pls leave some kudos/ comments <333

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be multi chapter BUT I am a student so please, please, PLEASE do not expect regular updates, school keeps me very busy and very stressed so it’s difficult to find time to update but in saying that, I will try my best to post as much as I can, but like I said before, that might not be very often. I am planning a SHIT TON for this fic so it will probably be really fucking long, just a warning. Also, comments/ kudos are always appreciated and typically they motivate me to update sooner but like I said finding time to do so is difficult so please don’t be mad at me for not updating more often! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <333
> 
> I used Altean time measurements so in case that confused any of you I listed the Earth translations here: 
> 
> -Deca-Phoeb: year  
> -Phoeb: month  
> -Movement: week  
> -Quintant: day (I also read somewhere that an Altean day is roughly 20 Vargas instead of 24)  
> -Varga: hour  
> -Dobosh: minute  
> -Tick: a tad longer than a second


End file.
